My Fair Uncle Horatio
by Little Puff
Summary: This is the sequel to Like Horatio, like Madison. In this story Horatio and Madison face, not crime problems, but personal problems. Can Madison help her uncle like he helped her? Or will Horatio have to save her again from a personal danger?
1. where we left off

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

Madison rolled over in her bed and blinked. The rays of the morning sun filtered in through the blinds in her bedroom window. She slowly sat up and stretched and yawned. She inhaled deeply and smelled the aroma of bacon, eggs, and waffles and coffee being fixed in the kitchen. Madison smiled to herself as she thought, _Uncle Horatio is up. _

Madison threw her covers off of her as she stood up and stretched again. She walked to her bathroom where she used the toilet, showered, and got ready for the day. She ambered into the kitchen an hour later and saw her Uncle Horatio on the lanai sipping at his coffee with a plate of bacon, eggs, and a waffle reading the paper.

She looked down at the dining room table and saw that he had prepared a plate for her too and it was still hot. Madison walked to the fridge and got out a Starbuck's Frappicino that she had just recently fallen in love with thanks to Jake, picked up her plate, and joined him on the lanai.

He glanced up from his paper at her and said, "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"As always," Madison replied and tucked herself in.

On the front of the paper that he was reading, Madison read the article title which said, "School shooting at Ft. Lauderdale high school; two students killed, three others wounded".

Madison grimaced as she read it. She shuddered a little bit and Horatio saw it. Concerned he turned the paper over to see what she had saw, and he too caught sight of the article. With a sympathetic look on his face, Horatio folded up the paper and put it aside on the ground.

It had a little less than a year ago when Ralph Ambers charged into Madison's school and almost took her away from him. He had been so scared that he would lose Madison; that had been the scariest moment in his life. Ever since then, and much to her dismay, Horatio had always had eyes on her, whether they were his own or one of his team members.

However, since the attempt on her life, Madison was a happy and normal teenager starting her junior year in high school and who would be seventeen in December. Horatio stared at her in disbelief. It was hard for him to think that Madison would soon be seventeen and that in a two years time she would be starting college away from him and his protection, and he would be alone again with nothing but work to keep him company.

Madison looked up from eating and met his gaze. She stared down at her breakfast again as she said, "You're staring."

Horatio blinked and looked down at his own plate and muttered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Madison sat down her fork and stared at her uncle. Lately he had been so overprotective and sad. She tried everything she could to console him, make him talk to her about, but he would just smile, look sideways at her, and tell her that he was fine and not to worry. Madison knew better than that, and she had a pretty good idea what his problem was, he would soon be alone. At least, she figured that was part of it.

For some time now, Madison had been forming a plan along with Jake, Tiffany, and JJ to get Horatio with someone. Madison had not brought this fact to Horatio's attention because she feared that he would immediately reject the idea of Madison and her friends finding him a girlfriend and be just as sad and alone as he was now.

"Uncle Horatio, I was not born yesterday. Now, I know something is wrong with you. I wish you would confide in me so I could help you."

"Sweetheart, you can't help me," Horatio whispered softly, smiling at the genuine concern on Madison's face, "but I appreciate you wanting too."

"So there is something wrong," Madison snapped, leaning back in her chair as she watched in triumph as Horatio raised his eyebrows, realizing what he had just admitted.

Horatio smiled even more as he said amazed, "You're getting good at this, Madison."

Madison smiled herself and said, "I hope I'm getting better if I hope to someday be a CSI."

At that moment, Horatio's cell phone rang. Horatio pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and said in authority, "Horatio here."

Horatio nodded and said, "I'll be right there, Eric."

Madison was staring at Horatio with interest as he closed his phone, returned it to his pocket, and stood up. He took his plate and walked back into the kitchen with Madison remaining on the lanai. After Horatio had put his plate in the dishwasher, he went back out to the lanai where he addressed Madison, "That was Eric and there was a murder along the beach. Now, I don't know how long this will take so if you need anything; give me a call on my cell."

"Alright," Madison sighed. She had hoped that she and Horatio could at least spend a Saturday together, but Madison knew better than anybody that crime in Miami never sleeps.

Horatio heard her disappointment as clearly as he saw her nose on her face. He sighed as he said, "Madison, I'll make it up to you, I promise, sweetheart. Now, what are you going to do today?"

"Oh, probably not much," Madison answered. "I'll probably call up Jake, Tiffany, and JJ, and see if they want to do anything."

"Well, if you do anything give me a call," Horatio ordered, bending down and kissing Madison on top of her head. He walked back through the house grabbing his jacket, badge, and service pistol and went out the front door. When Madison heard Horatio drive away, Madison got out her cell phone and called Jake.

"Hey Jake it's Madison," Madison said as soon as Jake picked up. "Uncle Horatio just left so you can come over and we can talk."

"Ok, Maddie," Jake replied. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be right over. I have some possible women to fix your uncle up with."

"Great," Madison said happily, "before you come over, could you get Tiffany's and JJ's lists too?"

"Sure, Maddie," Jake said, "I'll be right there."

Madison hung up and looked at the rising sun coming up in the east and decided today was going to be a good day.


	2. Candidates and Jake

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"This is quite the list you all have come up with," Madison said half amused and half exasperated. While reading the list she had come across some "interesting" women for lack of a better term. Madison laughed out loud when she read one lady's name and a note that JJ had written underneath it which said "SEX CHANGE".

"Why would JJ even put…uhm…'her' name on here if she was once a guy? Uncle Horatio would kill me if I made him go out with…her."

Jake laughed and then started laughing harder as he gasped, "Listen to this, listen to this…'Ex-convict in jail for ten years for some charge, and…this is the best part…was arrested by Horatio.'"

"That is a good one," Madison admitted, continuing to read down JJ's list. "That would be funny as hell to say to Uncle Horatio, 'Hey, Uncle Horatio, I got you date and guess what…it's with a criminal that you put away for ten years. Have fun!'"

"Oh, wait, I got another one…retired stripper from the club 'On the Rox'. I can just see her on the date just all of a sudden getting up on the table and taking it all off. The look on Uncle Horatio's face would be priceless!"

"Oh here's one that makes me hurt," Jake said as Madison noticed him crossing his legs. "This chick is a doctor who was sued for malpractice when she did surgery on a man to remove his prostate and he woke up without his…you know…crowned jewels."

Madison grimaced as she said, "No, I wouldn't want Horatio to leave a tenor and come back a soprano. He would never forgive me for that."

"I wouldn't blame him," Jake said rolling his eyes. "When is Horatio coming home," Jake asked checking his watch. "He's been gone for four hours."

"Yeah," Madison nodded staring at Jake, "but that's given us more time together, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Jake smiled.

Jake had been there for Madison whenever and however he could. When she had returned to school he had never left her side, he carried her books, sat with her at lunch, and had just been there for her. Madison had tried to tell him how much it meant to her, but he had merely said that he was happy to do it and that no thanks was necessary.

Suddenly, Madison saw Jake's eyes sparkle as he moved from the chair he had occupied since the time he had arrived, over to the couch where Madison had been the entire time as well. Jake sat very close to Madison and asked nervously, "You don't mind if I kiss you, do you?"

"Not at all," Madison replied, trying to hide the anticipation in her voice. She did not know why every time he kissed her that she got butterflies in her stomach. Every time he had kissed her that summer she had been a nervous wreck. She figured that she should be a pro at this by now. Oddly enough though, every time she kissed Jake she thought of Horatio and the look on his face that he reserved for criminals, and sometimes Madison if she got in that much trouble. Now that she thought about it, she had never told Horatio that she and Jake had kissed. He was so far behind that he still thought they felt awkward just hugging each other.

Madison and Jake leaned in to kiss when Madison heard an engine die in the driveway and with panic realized Horatio was home and that all their lists were out, and Horatio must not find out.

In her panic, Madison pushed Jake back so hard he fell off the couch with a loud thud to the floor. Madison raced around their "command center" picking up any clues that would suggest that something was up, even if her behavior did not suggest that already.

Just when she had put everything away in her room and Jake had picked himself off the floor, Horatio walked in through the front door and set his eyes on the pair of them unsmiling. Madison knew that Horatio hated seeing them in the house alone, even though Horatio knew Jake, it still did not matter, and coming home from just processing a crime scene did not help any either. A month ago they had been caught in this same position, and to make a long story short it was not pretty.

"Hey, Uncle Horatio," Madison said as sweetly as she possibly could. "How did your day go? Can I get you anything? Like maybe the evening paper, get your house slippers, run for my life, get out of the house?"

Horatio remained silent looking from Madison to Jake and back at Madison. Then he growled to both of them, "I thought we talked about this. You know how I feel with both of you alone in the house. Now if your friends are over that's fine, but definitely not this."

Neither Madison nor Jake looked at Horatio, but concentrated very hard on their sock feet. Horatio broke the silence as he ordered, "Jake, I think it's time you went home."

"Yes, sir," Jake said without hesitation. He walked past Horatio to get his tennis shoes he had taken off there, looked back at Madison, and left. Madison knew Jake and Horatio got along fine, and that Jake was not scared of Horatio, but sometimes she mistook his respect for fear.

Once he had left Madison stared at her uncle without saying a word. Horatio stared at her too and they displayed what the rest of the team called the "Caine X-Ray" because both Madison and Horatio had the same color eyes (except Madison's were a little darker) and their eyes had such a piercing and penetrating look that it almost seemed as if they were searching a person's soul.

When neither of them looked away Horatio said calmly, "I'll take that paper and my house shoes now, also I'll have you grounded for a week and in your room."

"What," Madison asked dumbfounded, "you're grounding me for a week!"

"Yes, because you know how I feel about you and Jake alone…anywhere," Horatio added on the last word as an afterthought.

Madison sighed and stormed off to her room not bothering to get what Horatio had asked for.

"What about my paper and house shoes," Horatio asked, knowing that it would make her mad. His answer was a slamming door.

In truth, Madison was kind of glad to be sent to her room where she knew Horatio would not bother her for a while. Now she could look over other candidates to fix Horatio up with, without him hovering over her.


	3. Weird conversations and Loners

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

It had been four hours since Horatio had ordered Madison to her room and had not seen her since. He would not have known she was even in the house if he had not heard her laugh occasionally.

It was supper time and Horatio was fixing them a pizza from the oven. When it was almost done, Horatio called Madison to come into the kitchen and set the table. Madison walked out a minute later and looked at Horatio with what he thought was curiosity. After a moment, Horatio met her gaze and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Madison considered his question for a moment before she asked, "What do you look for in a woman? You know, just in general?"

Taken by surprise, he accidentally dropped his fork on the kitchen floor under the bar. He went to pick it up, and in his haste to recover from his butterfingers; he hit his head underneath the bar as he came up.

He mumbled many dirty words as Madison asked loudly, "Uncle Horatio, are you going to be alright?"

Tears were threatening to pour from his eyes as he silently shook his head. Madison rushed over to him and looked at the place on his head since he was still bent over in pain. She saw a nasty gash in the back of his head and gently led him into the bathroom where she got out the First Aid kit from the medicine cabinet and tended to his wound.

She worked quickly and gently and pretty soon Horatio was starting to feel a little better. After she was done she led him back into the family room and sat him on the couch. Then she went and got him an ice pack.

When she came back Horatio told her, "Madison, you are going to kill me yet."

Madison smiled as she said, "I don't want to kill you. Maybe I'll just turn your hair gray, stress you out, and hurt you just a little bit."

"You call this a little bit," Horatio asked incredulously pointing to his wound.

"Why are guys such babies when it comes to being sick or hurt," Madison asked, sending him a devilish smile.

"Well, that's the only time we can whine," Horatio answered matter-of-factly. "The rest of the time it's women whining about something else…Like their hair."

"Hey now," Madison barked, acting like she was offended. "Hair is very important to us. Hair is what sets everything else like your make-up and outfit. If you've got bad hair, you've got bad everything else."

"Speaking of hair," Horatio said grinning broadly at Madison. He loved to get her mad. "How come women have a bad day, blame it on their hair, and then men buy it? I mean men couldn't have a bad day then blame it on their wieners, and say that we're having a bad Wiener Day."

"What," Madison said half surprised and half grossed out. "How could you have a bad Wiener Day?"

"Well," Horatio pondered, thinking about what women say about their hair, "a guy could get in the shower, get out and take a nap with it still wet, get up and not be able to do a thing with it. He could try wearing it up, wearing it down. Shoot he'd probably just have to put it in scrunchy."

Madison was on the floor now from laughing so hard. Some of the conversations they had when they were alone and a family were priceless. Like with most of their stories, Madison could not figure out how they had gotten to that point.

When she was able to breathe again she sat up and asked gasping, "How did we get from women, to injuries, back to women, to hair, and then to bad Wiener Day?"

Horatio was laughing almost as hard as Madison as he said, "I have no idea."

Madison watched as Horatio laughed and was enjoying himself with her, his only family member that was ever around. Yelina and Ray Jr. had moved to Brazil, and hardly ever come back to Miami so for the most part; she and Horatio were all each other had.

Horatio stopped laughing and got up to take the pizza out of the oven which he was sure was burnt by now. However, only the edges were real burnt. He and Madison fixed their plates and went out on the lanai. As she and Horatio sat talking about whatever (nothing was out-of-bounds anymore) she realized just how sad and lonely he would be once she left for college. Well, she still had two years to hunt a woman down, and even though that sounded like a long time, Madison had to make sure he was happy with this girl because she wanted the best for her Uncle Horatio.

**MFUH**

Angela Foster sat in her beach home reading a book on adolescent psychology. She was a psychologist with a Doctorate in Psychology and a Master's in Sociology. She had dedicated her whole life to kids and teens to try and help them through difficult road blocks in their lives. When she had been twenty, she had had to undergo surgery because she had cancer in her uterus. Now she was unable to have children.

She loved kids and it was then while she was in college that she had realized her true calling, and had graduated at the top of her class. She had been a psychologist for sixteen years now and she had her own private practice in uptown Miami which she loved very much.

Many people had described her fun, loving, smart, understanding, caring, generous, and kind, a good listener, and a bad work-o-holic. She had to admit those people had been right, especially about her working habits. She had spent so much of her time with Miami's less fortunate kids and teens, and had not left much time for her to have a relationship. When she had been younger she had figured that men at that point wanted to start a family and have children. She knew she could never give them that so she had buried herself in her work, trying to isolate herself from the dating world until she thought she had become too old to date. She was now forty-five and set in her own ways, and if there were any single men out there her age she reasoned that there must be something wrong with them; such as they cheated, were lazy, had some very annoying quirk, or were engrossed in their work like she was. She had it figured out that by now all the good men had been taken in their prime, and that only the left overs, the losers, were left for her to pick at.

At least that is what she thought until she bumped into a certain mischievous young, red-haired girl.


	4. The meeting

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

It was Sunday afternoon when Madison, Jake, JJ, and Tiffany decided to head to the mall. The mall was where they usually hung out on Sundays just to get a little, last minute R&R before they started another week of school. However, since it was summer, they usually met on Sundays to plan what they were going to do that week. Now they used this time to look for eligible women for Horatio.

"I don't really see anybody," JJ announced after they had been watching people go by their table at the food court. "Most are married or with someone else."

"Yeah," Tiffany agreed, taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"What do you say we call it a day, huh," Jake asked, looking directly at Madison who continued to stare at a group of middle aged women walking towards them, laden down with shopping bags. They all looked hopeful until Madison heard one woman say, "I just remembered…I have to call my husband." Then all the women took out their phones and called their spouses.

Madison sighed; disappointed that today like the many days before, rendered no hopefuls that Madison would even consider matching Horatio up with. She stood up and said to the group, "Yeah, let's go home. If you want, you all can come over and play our Wii. Eric and Ryan were playing it a couple of weeks ago, and Eric accidentally left it behind. He's got some really good games on there."

They decided that that was what they were going to do since they had done everything else the previous weeks. One by one, the rest got up and followed Madison, weaving in and out of the various tables and chairs, to the trash cans on the edge of the court to throw away their trash. As they were getting ready to turn the other way to go out the exit in which they had come in, Madison spotted her. Immediately Madison just stopped and stared, apparently not remembering the fact that it was rude to stare, she simply could not help it.

This was the woman that Madison had been dreaming about to fix Horatio up with. She was about 5" 6' with medium length brown hair, medium skin tone, dazzling green eyes, she was slender and muscular, and she had a certain look going like Horatio did with his suits. She seemed confident when she walked, her head was held high, her body language suggested someone who was kind and gentle, yet she was able to handle herself. Madison became even more impressed with this woman when she turned into the Walden's bookstore, which said to Madison that she was academic, liked to read, and was curious to know about different subjects.

She was slightly shaking as she looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Oh…thank you, God!"

Not paying attention to any of her friend's weird looks, Madison high-tailed it to Walden's where the woman had entered. When she practically jogged into the store, she found the woman looking at psychology books. Madison thought over her strategy for a minute. How was she going to be able to get this woman to open up to her? She was looking at psychology books which meant one of three scenarios: one, she was curious, two, she was a psychologist and was looking at new material, or three, someone she knew was psychotic, and she was trying to find out what was wrong with them. Finally, Madison decided to wing it and moved in.

"Hi," Madison whispered to the woman, pretending to be interested in a book called "The Freudian Approach to Your Everyday Life". Startled, the woman looked at Madison, smiled, and whispered "Hi" back. To Madison this was good because this meant she was not shy. Madison decided to probe a little further so she added, "I'm looking for a book for my Psychology class at school….What are you looking for?"

The woman looked at her a bit odd but replied, "I'm a psychologist, so I'm always looking for new research to read up on."

"That's cool," Madison answered, acting as if she was really interested, "so what kind of psychologist are you?"

"Children's and teens," she answered simply, smiling at the fact that Madison was so intrigued. "I have been now for sixteen years."

"Well, that's good that you like to help kids and teens," Madison said smiling. She took the opportunity to look for a ring on the woman's left ring finger and surprisingly found none. When she looked up, the woman was smiling at her as she asked, "Are you thinking about a career in psychology?"

"Oh, no," Madison replied, "I'm going to be a CSI like my uncle, Horatio Caine."

Madison threw his name in there, hoping the woman would recognize it and she was not disappointed, "Your uncle is _the_ Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Crime Lab? I've heard his name many times on the news, and read it a lot in the paper. He seems like a good, honest, caring man doing everything he does. I bet you and his wife are proud of him."

"I am proud," Madison agreed, nodding her head, "but Uncle Horatio isn't married. He's still searching for that one special someone, but I think he's about given up. He thinks all the good women are taken."

Madison stared at the woman for a moment; sure that she had seen a glint of understanding flash in her eyes. Maybe she had hit a nerve, good or bad. Then surprisingly, the woman reached into her purse, grabbed a notepad and a pen, and said, "Give this to your uncle, and tell him he isn't alone."

After she got done writing, the woman ripped off the paper and handed it to Madison which said on it, _Dr. Angela Foster, 331 Waterbrook Dr. Miami, FL. 555-0934._

"What is this," Madison asked, not sure whether she had given her name and information or another psychologist's name and information, thinking Horatio needed therapy for his loneliness.

"That's my name, office address and number. If he wants to talk, he can give me a call."

"Alright, I'll let him know," Madison grinned, trying so desperately not to clap, shout, and do cartwheels.

"What's your name," Angela asked.

"I'm Madison Caine, and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Madison," Angela said, shaking Madison's hand, then turning away and disappearing down another adjacent aisle.

Madison left the bookstore happier than she had felt in weeks. She did not see any of her friends outside the store anywhere, so she text them and they were out in their cars. When Madison got out there, they all immediately swamped her with questions about where she had gone and why it had taken so long, to who was the woman and did you get anything on her, and then to are you going to give Horatio the number and do you think this will work.

"Guys," Madison shouted to hush the group, "everything is going to be fine. Just leave it to me and let me do my magic with Uncle Horatio, okay?"

They all nodded, but made Madison promise that she would let them know what happened, and if Horatio would ever call or see Angela.


	5. Letting Horatio know

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"Uncle Horatio, we're home!"

Madison, Jake, JJ, and Tiffany all walked across the threshold and into the family room where Jake and JJ immediately called dibbs on the Wii. Tiffany went in and sat on the couch to watch them play the tennis game, while Madison searched through the house for Horatio. She finally found him in his room sitting on the bed, thumbing through a photo album. Silently, Madison snuck in and peered over his shoulder. From what she could tell he was staring at a picture of both of them, hugging each other as they celebrated her tenth birthday party. Madison remembered that party vividly. She and her mother had come to Miami so Madison could spend time with Horatio. The week they came just happened to be her birthday, so as a surprise, Horatio had his whole team come to his house to celebrate her birthday with them. That had been one of the happiest weeks in her life.

"Those were happier times, weren't they," Horatio asked, still staring down at the photo.

"Yes," Madison agreed, not bothering to ask how he knew she was there, "but these times are happy too, Uncle Horatio."

Madison put her hand over his and squeezed it then asked, "I'm happy, aren't you?"

Horatio looked up at her and smiled. He nodded and confirmed, "Yes, I am."

Deep down Madison knew that there was something missing from her uncle's life, and she knew that it was a woman, someone he could love and protect and be with when Madison was away. Someone that he could grow old with, and have an intimate life with, someone who could give Horatio what she could not. Madison believed she had found that someone in Walden's, but she just did not know how to get them started.

Horatio was still staring at her as she thought all this over and asked, "Madison is there something wrong?"

"Huh," Madison started, being pulled out of her thoughts, "no, there's nothing wrong."

Horatio smiled and he and Madison hugged. There was no niece and uncle as close and as alike as Horatio and Madison. Even the team at the lab had started calling her M like they called Horatio H. To top it all off they even had the sunglasses down too.

"Uncle Horatio," Madison asked, almost child like.

Horatio released her and answered, "Yes?"

"When everyone leaves, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can always tell me anything."

"Yeah, that's worked out well before," Madison snorted, thinking back to the time when she had been ten, actually a day after her party, and she asked him about where babies came from.

Horatio knew the occasion in which she was referring to, and Horatio chuckled himself.

**MFUH**

After about four hours of everyone getting in on a tennis match or two, even Horatio, it was time to call it quits and for everyone to head home. JJ and Tiffany left first since they carpooled together, and then Jake left ten minutes later. He attempted to kiss Madison good bye on the cheek, but Horatio cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow to Jake that said, "I dare you, boy."

When Jake had gone, Madison and Horatio slumped on the couch. After about five minutes of silence, Horatio asked, "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Madison did not know how to word this to him. Choosing her words carefully Madison replied, "Yes, I do. Uncle Horatio, would you mind having a girlfriend?"

Horatio jerked his head down to look her in the eyes that looked exactly like his. After a moment or two Horatio said slowly, "I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend, but just not right now."

"Why not now," Madison asked curiously.

"Because I'm trying to focus on raising you and being there for you," Horatio replied as if it were obvious.

"That's good and all, but that also makes me feel like I'm holding you back."

"Sweetheart, you're not holding me back," Horatio reassured her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Good," Madison said, not sure how to break this next part to him, "because I sort of did something today."

"What did you do now," Horatio barked, his authority coming through.

"I got a girl's number for you."

"You what!?"

Horatio jumped to his feet and stared wildly at Madison, willing her to say she was joking; however, when she confirmed no such luck, Horatio got angry.

"Madison, why do you think you have the right to pick up women for me?"

"Because Lord knows you won't do it yourself," Madison barked back, getting angry as well.

Horatio seemed dumbfounded for a minute. When he got his footing back he whispered in a low, deadly voice, "You let me worry about my personal life, alright? I will find someone when I am good and ready."

"Sure you will," Madison muttered under her breath.

Horatio sort of understood what she said and stormed off to his room where he closed the door. Madison shook her head in frustration and she too stormed out of the house and onto the lanai. She flopped herself down in one of the chairs, and then dug into her right front pocket of her shorts. She pulled out the piece of paper Angela had written on, and also dug out her cell phone. She slowly dialed the number to make sure she got it right, and listened for Angela to pick up as her office phone rang. Madison hoped she was there and was relieved when she heard her say, "This is Dr. Angela Foster's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi Angela, it's me, Madison, the girl you met at Walden's earlier today at the mall?"

"Oh, yes," Angela said, becoming much less doctor like, "it's good to hear from you, Madison. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well," Madison said, thinking fast as she had not planned this ahead of time, "Uncle Horatio and I will be at the mall tomorrow, and we will probably be going into Walden's. I was wondering if you wouldn't like to meet us there."

There was a pause on the phone as Angela thought it over. Madison was biting her lower lip as Angela answered, "That would be lovely. When would you like to meet?"

She and Madison agreed at around seven that evening. Madison hung up the phone in high spirits. Horatio would be off work by six, and Madison hoped against hope that no one in Miami had the urge to commit a crime between seven and eight o'clock tomorrow evening that would require Horatio's attention.


	6. The Date

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"Now, why are we going to the mall, exactly? Weren't you just there yesterday?"

Horatio had been "interrogating" Madison from the time she had said she needed to go to the mall, which had been nine o'clock that morning, till now when they were in Horatio's Lexus heading to the mall at seven thirty that evening.

Madison sighed again in aggravation to let Horatio know that he was getting on her nerves. She answered him again for the hundredth time it felt like, "I have to get a psychology textbook for class! When you're with your friends you don't say, 'Hey, could we go in the bookstore so I look like a nerd and get a Psych book?' No, you do not!"

Horatio raised his eyebrows to her to let her know in return that she was getting smart. Madison returned her gaze out the windshield not saying another word until they got to the mall. When Horatio parked his car, Madison got out her cell phone to look at the time which read seven forty. _Perfect timing!_

Hurriedly, Madison walked into the mall leaving Horatio behind, making sure she would be the first to see if Angela was in the bookstore waiting. Madison flung the mall doors open and marched to Walden's. When she entered, she immediately went to the psychology section and there stood Angela sitting in a chair at the end of the row reading a book entitled "How the Mind Works". Smiling, Madison slowly walked over to her and whispered, "Hi, Angela!"

"Hello, Madison," Angela greeted warmly; looking up from her reading, a pair of delicate reading glasses perched on her nose. "It is nice to see you again. Is your uncle here?"

"Yes, he's right behind me somewhere," Madison answered, glancing behind her to see if she could find him. When he was no where to be seen, Madison turned back to Angela who was still looking at her and said, "Don't be offended if Uncle Horatio acts shy. It's not often he meets up with women that he doesn't work with."

"You did tell him who he was meeting though, didn't you," Angela asked with a stern look in her eyes, and right away Madison knew that Angela would make a great aunt.

Madison avoided Angela's eyes as she whispered, "Not exactly."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that if I told him he might not have come," Madison said loudly and all at once. Many people in the bookstore looked at her surprised.

"It's alright, Hon," Angela whispered. "We'll just have to see how this goes."

Madison nodded and at the same time felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Madison started and swung her neck around to see who had grabbed her. She groaned to herself as she saw Horatio staring down at her. After a while he looked at Angela and asked, "Is she bothering you, ma'am?"

"Not at all," Angela stood up and removed her glasses smiling, "I know Madison here very well."

Horatio was plainly startled that this woman knew Madison's name. Being the good investigator that he was and trying to be polite at the same time he stared at Angela with a confused look on his face and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Angela Foster and I am a child Psychologist," Angela introduced herself professionally and held out a hand to Horatio.

Horatio was obviously shocked now as he asked, "A child Psychologist? Has Madison been coming to you or something?"

"Oh, no," Angela said, dropping her hand to her side, "She and I met the last time we were in here. We were both in the psychology section."

Horatio looked down at the top of Madison's head again and then it clicked. The weird behavior last night, the urgency to get a Psych book, pushing him this morning to clear his schedule for tonight, and the constant smile Madison wore all day.

"Madison!"

Madison cringed as she concluded that her uncle had just figured out that she had set him up on a blind date of sorts. Madison looked to Angela in desperation and Angela giggled.

Horatio looked apologetically to Angela and said, "I am so sorry about this. Here lately Madison has been on this kick to find me someone, and I have no idea why."

Madison could feel both Horatio's and Angela's eyes on her, and dared not look at either of them. After a while, Horatio whispered angrily, "Go out and wait for me in the car."

Madison nodded and said, "Bye, Angela."

"Good bye, Hon."

Horatio and Angela watched as Madison walked out of sight before she said to Horatio, "She seems like a sweetheart."

"She is," Horatio agreed, still looking at the spot where Madison had disappeared. "I'm sorry you had to come down here."

"Oh, I'm not," Angela whispered kindly, her bright green eyes looking Horatio up and down. "It gave me a chance to meet you and see Madison again."

"How did you two meet," Horatio asked, curious to that fact from the moment Angela had said she knew Madison.

"Yesterday I came in here to look at some Psychology books. I was by myself one minute, and then the next she was standing beside me looking at a book herself."

Horatio smiled when Angela described Madison's entrance because the whole team had told him that she had obviously inherited that trait from him since he did the same thing.

"Anyway," Angela continued, "Madison started asking me questions, I asked her questions, and she mentioned you were her uncle, we swapped names, I gave her my number and address, and that was it. Then I heard from her last night, and she fixed this whole meeting up."

Horatio sighed and apologized again, "I am sorry. I don't know why Madison is doing this all of a sudden."

Angela's psychologist instinct came out and asked, "Have you said anything or acted in any manner that would suggest to Madison that you needed a relationship?"

Horatio thought that over for a while and answered slowly, "Well, she thinks I act sad sometimes."

Angela nodded in understanding. Then thinking still she asked, "I don't mean to intrude and feel free not to respond, but has anything happened in your past that might suggest you need a mate?"

Instantly the first memory that came to mind was when Madison had been shot, but he did not know how that would contribute to this. Then he started thinking about how he had acted weeks after the nightmare had ended, and how he was so protective of her, and how whenever she mentioned leaving for long periods of time that he would get sad. Sighing he whispered, "You could say that."

"Well," Angela said not really sure if she had helped him or not, "if you two need me, Madison has my card. I hope things get better."

Smiling, Angela walked past Horatio, but stopped when he called out, "Miss Foster, could I be so bold as to ask you to dinner next Saturday?"

With her back to Horatio, Angela smiled and replied turning to face him, "I would like that very much. Would you say around seven?"

"That's fine," Horatio concurred, smiling himself. "Where might I pick you up?"

"My beach house, I will call your house to make sure we are still on and then give you my address. What is your home phone?"

Angela got out a piece of paper from her purse and wrote down Horatio's number. Smiling Horatio said, "Wait till I tell Madison. I will never hear the end of this."

**MFUH**

Madison was sitting in the car with her arms crossed when Horatio opened the driver's side door and got in. She turned her head away from him when he looked at her, and he sighed. After a little bit Horatio said, "Guess what I'm doing next Saturday?"

Madison did not answer but shrugged her shoulders.

"I am having dinner with Miss Foster."

Immediately, Madison's mood brightened immensely as she swiveled around in her seat and asked, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Horatio answered her grinning, "I'm going to pick her up at her beach house on Saturday night at seven o'clock."

"Where are you going to eat," Madison asked, clearly anxious to plan this whole date.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think you've done enough."

Madison looked dumbfounded when she asked, "Are you still mad at me? You're going to have dinner with a nice, good looking, and fun woman that _I _picked out for you and you are still mad at me?"

"Yes, because I am completely able to find women myself."

"That maybe true, but you could not have done any better this time if you had tried."

Horatio knew this was true, but he was not about to admit that to Madison. He started the car and as he pulled out of the mall he said, "Thank you for _making _me meet her, but you're still grounded for a week."


	7. Getting ready

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

For Madison, and also secretly for Horatio, the week leading up to the date between Horatio and Angela seemed to crawl by like an old man with a walker. Part of Madison's punishment for setting Horatio up was to not mention a word to anybody, especially the team. He had said that they needed to focus on their jobs and the people they dealt with. Madison had seen right through this excuse and had rubbed it in his face that he was scared they would tease him. Madison knew she was right because every time she mentioned this suspicion he would blush and leave the room. Also part of her punishment was to not say a word about his date to any of her friends or boyfriend. To Madison this was almost as bad as getting her phone taken away, well maybe not _that_ bad, but maybe like no internet or TV. Finally one night she was fit to burst with excitement, happiness, and nerves so she called Jake.

"Uncle Horatio has a date," Madison burst into the mouth piece of her cell before Jake could even say hello.

"He has a what," Jake asked, incredulity thick in his voice.

"He has a date with Angela this weekend," Madison explained more slowly.

"You mean the Walden's woman," Jake asked.

"Yes, the Walden's woman," she confirmed, rolling her eyes at the nickname that he and JJ and Tiffany had given Angela.

"Wow," Jake said sounding excited, "that's great! So do you know what he's going to do?"

"Jake, it's Uncle Horatio," Madison replied with a hint of a giggle, "you never know _what_ he's going to do."

"That's true," he agreed. Then in a suspicious voice he asked, "Hey, just how _did_ you get Horatio to even _meet_ Angela?"

In small detail, she explained to Jake how she had set up the meeting the night before, how she had tricked Horatio into taking her to the mall, and how after she had left they had somehow struck up a conversation. Jake was a good audience. He was silent when he was supposed to be, he laughed on cue, and he showed amazement where it was needed.

"That's some story, Maddie," Jake chuckled after she had finished her tale.

"Why thank you!"

Jake laughed again and then said he had to get off. She bade him goodnight and hung up feeling as if she had released a huge pain off her chest.

**MFUH**

After what seemed like an eternity, the telephone rang at seven thirty that evening. Horatio and Madison had been sitting out on the lanai eating supper, and both knew who was calling. Horatio excused himself from the table, and practically jogged to answer the phone. Madison got up out of her chair too and listened in from the patio door.

"Hello," Horatio said automatically.

"Hi, Horatio, it's Angela."

"Hi, Angela," Horatio greeted sounding much more relaxed yet a little nervous. "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been good; how about you and Madison?"

"We're doing better than ever," Horatio replied, not daring to look at the patio door.

"That's good. Anyway, I'm calling to confirm our date. Can you still make it?"

"Of course," Horatio confirmed, and Madison could see him grinning. "Where is your beach house?"

She told him where, and Horatio reached for a piece of paper and a pen and jotted it down. Then Madison heard him say that he would see her tomorrow evening, that he would take her to _Enamour_, and goodnight, and then he hung up the phone, and turned with the biggest grin she had seen him wear in a long time.

She scrambled back to her place at the table before Horatio would really notice, but it was not often, if ever, that she fooled the Lieutenant of the Miami Crime Lab.

"I saw you," Horatio said as he resumed his place opposite her.

Completely ignoring him, she asked, "So are you nervous, excited, or what?"

"Shouldn't you already know that," Horatio counterattacked, raising his eyebrows to her.

"No," Madison retorted, rolling her eyes at the smile on his face meaning that he had successfully made her a little aggravated, "I know what happens _to _you, not what happens _within _you."

Horatio slowly nodded as he considered this response and answered, "Yes, I'm a little nervous, scared, excited, happy, and everything else. I honestly don't know if I can go through with this."

Madison looked at the man across from her, and could not help but feel sorry for him. It was hard to believe that this was the man who hunted down, caught, and imprisoned petty criminals, rapists, murderers, gangsters, drug dealers, and other felons, but yet he was unsure and anxious about a simple date with a woman.

Madison rose from her chair and circled around to his side of the table. Like he did with her sometimes, she knelt down beside him and placed her hand over his. He looked at her with pitiful eyes as she said, "Uncle Horatio, you are going to be fine. I know it's been a while since Marisol and other dates, but you owe this to yourself. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. You are a good, strong, caring guy and a perfect gentleman. She would have to be crazy not to like you. Just be yourself, I mean not like scan her fingerprints, and when you roll the lint off her dress don't save the sticky paper for evidence, but just be like the fun Uncle Horatio I know, and if you are she will love to be around you as I do."

Horatio chuckled and smiled. He grasped her hand and squeezed it in thanks. Then without a word, he took his plate into the kitchen, rinsed it off, and placed it in the dishwasher, and Madison mimicked him. They then sat on the couch and turned on the TV where Horatio took his normal place on the right side of the couch resting against the arm rest, and Madison nestled into him and put her head on his chest. This was how they usually spent their Friday nights, snuggled up on the couch watching a rented movie which tonight was "King Kong". Within an hour both Madison and Horatio were in a deep peaceful sleep.

**MFUH**

Saturday evening around five thirty Horatio started getting ready for his big date with Angela. Of course, Madison was right in there with him, helping him with his attire (No, put on the blue shirt), the hairstyle he should wear (Don't slick it all the way down 'cause you look greasy), and the cologne he should sport (Wear this one because it's softer and the other gives me a headache).

"Anything else, Mother," Horatio asked, turning in a circle and holding his arms out to the side.

"No, Son, I think you're good," Madison smiled and nodded her approval.

Horatio smiled back at her; thankful he did not have to change anything, and checked his wrist watch. With a startled look on his face, he said, "Well, I had better get going or I'm going to be late."

He exited his room with Madison right behind him giving him words of encouragement, love, and giving him a last minute lint-rolling. He grabbed his keys and the bouquet of flowers he had picked up earlier. Before he ran out of the door, he turned back to Madison and said, "You know, for once I wish I had someone to go with me." He then gave her a weak smile, kissed her on the top of her head, and vanished outside.

Minutes later Madison heard the roar of an engine, and then she heard him drive away. She sighed going to sit on the couch, but then jumped up with a sudden idea. Quickly running to her room, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jake's number. He took him a few rings to answer it, but when he did Madison did not even give him enough time to utter a single syllable.

"Jake, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, hey, Maddie, I'm not doing anything," Jake replied, acting somewhat surprised, "why?"

"How do you feel about going on a date to the restaurant _Enamour_?"


	8. Busted

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

Horatio pulled up to Angela's beach house right at seven o'clock. He stared at the house for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and getting out of his car. Slowly he made his way up the stairs to her front door saying silent prayers that went something like, _God, don't let me mess up, God, don't let me mess up!_

Holding the bouquet of flowers in his left hand he rang the doorbell with his right. It took about five seconds before Horatio heard the sound of heels clicking on wood inside of the house. Suddenly, the door opened wide to reveal Angela and Horatio almost dropped the flowers. She was absolutely beautiful in a slim, little black dress that could not have been a size four. She had on about two inch, black heels, and around her neck, wrist, and in her ears was a matching set of pearls. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with little locks of hair hanging down around her face.

As he was looking her over she continued to stare into his eyes and said seductively, "Hello, Lieutenant Caine."

"Umm…hi…er…hey…er…umm…" Horatio stuttered unable to get a simple "Hello, Miss Foster" out. He kicked himself for looking like a complete ass.

Angela giggled which made Horatio melt even more. What was wrong with him? He, Horatio Caine, King of Composure, was losing it because of a woman….A stunningly beautiful woman who made him want to kiss her right there on the spot.

Shaking his head, he suddenly remembered the flowers he was holding, and rather than gracefully hold them out to her, he sort of thrust them at her. Angela giggled even more and graciously took the flowers from him.

"These are beautiful, Horatio" Angela said, bowing her head to sniff them. "Let me go put them in water, grab my purse, and then we can go. In the meantime, why don't you come on in?"

Horatio merely smiled for he did not want to stutter again, and silently entered her home. It was everything a beach house should be, but then again it was almost a doctor's office. Books on Psychology, Sociology, Freud, the human mind, Child Development, Teen Angst, and much more lined her walls while a couch and a desk were directly in front of a very large window that looked out onto the beach. Horatio walked over to the window and stared out. He could see why Angela had picked this spot as an office for the beach made everything calm, even him.

Angela returned from the kitchen a little while later and whispered, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Horatio agreed in his deep, soft voice.

They stood there side-by-side merely staring out of the window at the sunset, waves, beach, and people until finally Horatio said, "We had better be going. I made reservations tonight at quarter till eight."

"Alright then, let's get out of here!"

Horatio and Angela walked to the front door side-by-side. Horatio opened the door for her and let her go ahead of him, shutting the door behind them. He sighed as he watched Angela gracefully walk down the stairs to his car, and he silently prayed again that he would not trip and fall down the stairs.

**MFUH**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jake mumbled on the phone to Madison as he drove over to her house. "Why do you feel like you need to watch over Horatio anyway? He's a grown man who's dated before. Surely he's not that out of practice."

"Oh, Jake, would you shut up!" Madison growled at him as she ran around the house looking for her black heels that went with her black dress. "I just have this gut feeling. I can't explain it, it's just a connection Uncle Horatio and I have, and my Horatio senses are tingling!"

"They're tingling?" Jake asked, trying to conceal his laughter. "Isn't that a Spider-Man line?"

Madison remained silent for a moment before she screamed, "AH-HAH!"

"What?" Jake growled, holding his phone way out from his ear.

"Nothing, I just found my shoes," Madison smiled, knowing Jake was probably silently cursing. "Now, with the Spider-Man thing, you can shove that up your…."

"I'm here," Jake cut across her, hanging up his phone.

Madison smiled knowing she had successfully pissed him off, and quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

**MFUH**

Horatio and Angela walked into the restaurant right at seven forty-five. The waiter sat them at their table, placed two menus in front of them, and left. Horatio picked up his menu and stared at it without really seeing it. He was thanking God that he had not wrecked on the way over. He was going crazy and he did not really know why. She was just like every other woman he had known, so why was she messing with his head and his emotions so much.

He and Angela remained silent, looking over their menus, deciding what to eat. When they had placed their orders and the waiter took their menus away, there was nothing to distract them from each other. Horatio cleared his throat a couple of times while Angela straightened her dress and the napkin across her lap. Horatio knew this was going to be a long night if something did not happen soon.

**MFUH**

Jake and Madison walked in ten minutes after Angela and Horatio had. Madison had called in the reservation earlier, so they were quickly seated. She caught sight of Horatio and Angela immediately as their waiter led them to their place, and was satisfied with their table arrangement. They were next to Horatio and Angela, a plant blocked their view of each other; however, Madison could still hear Horatio and Angela's conversation. So far they were not saying much.

"I feel like an idiot," Jake grumbled, opening his menu.

He winced in pain as Madison kicked him under the table. She whispered so softly that Jake had to lean in to hear her say, "Would you hush! They can hear us, and if Horatio catches me here I'm busted! So don't talk!"

Jake rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone. He quickly typed a message and placed the phone back in his sport jacket pocket. A few seconds later Madison's phone buzzed. She opened it and read the text message which read, "whatever".

She text back, "quit b-ing an ass wipe".

A few seconds later his phone buzzed and when he read it, it was Madison's turn to wince in pain as he nailed her in the shin.

After ten minutes of silence from their table, Madison had had enough. She took out her cell phone, picked Horatio's number from her contact list, and wrote him a text message reading, "How is ur conversation goin".

Madison heard Horatio's phone buzz, and through the foliage of the plant saw him excuse himself and read the message on his phone. She barely saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he typed a message.

Madison knew if she could hear his phone then he could hear hers, so she quickly turned hers to silent just as her screen lit up with a new text message. She opened it and read, "it's not going…SOS!"

Smiling she typed, "compliment her outfit or her hair".

She heard Horatio's phone buzz again a few seconds later and she watched him read it. When he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket he cleared his throat and said quietly, "That is a very pretty dress you are wearing."

"Thank you," Angela smiled, "I bought it for tonight."

"Well, it is very pretty, as is your pearls and your hair. I like the messy bun look."

Angela laughed a little at Horatio's last attempt at a compliment. Horatio looked completely confused as he asked, "What?"

"It was just cute how you said that last part, that's all."

Horatio smiled a small smile and looked down at his hands in his lap. Madison panicked thinking, _Don't quit now!_

Horatio looked back up and stared into Angela's eyes. With a more confident smile he said, "You have the most beautiful eyes. They're right up there with Madison's."

Angela smiled too and said, "You are very fortunate to have Madison, you know?"

"I am," Horatio said quietly, then with sadness creeping across his face he whispered, "but I almost lost her last year."

"Oh, what happened," Angela asked concerned.

"She was shot at school," Horatio whispered.

Madison put her head in her hands in frustration. She wanted this night to be special for both Horatio and Angela, and here Horatio was ruining it talking about her and what happened to her. She wanted so bad to text him and say "wtf", but then that would give away her position, and then the whole night would be shot. All she could do was sit there and listen to this sad conversation.

Twenty minutes later Horatio had relived the whole nightmare as had Madison and Jake who, despite his bad mood, had listened in too. Madison was about ready to go home when she heard Angela say, "Maybe that's why Madison wanted you to meet someone."

"What do you mean," Horatio asked.

"Well, I mean that she discovered that she won't always be there for you. Maybe she wanted you to be with someone that when she leaves you that you won't miss her as bad and will have someone to lean on."

"Like you," Horatio asked with a small smile.

"Like me," Angela answered, reaching across the table, and putting her hand on top of Horatio's.

Just then Horatio and Angela's food came, and everything went silent as they ate. Madison had sent Jake over to a waiter to order their food while she had been listening to Horatio, and five minutes later their food came too. Both parties were enjoying their food, and about fifteen minutes later everyone had had their fill. Madison saw Horatio starting to speak and immediately paid attention once more.

"I don't want this night to end just yet. Would you be interested in me coming to your house for a while to visit with you privately?"

"No, Horatio," Angela giggled, "I would like that very much."

"Good," Horatio grinned, "Let me call Madison."

_Uh-oh,_ Madison thought. A second later her phone lit up with an incoming call, but she did not answer it. If she did he would hear her on the other side of the plant, and then she would be screwed.

Horatio hung up and said with concern, "She's not answering. Hold on."

Madison saw him dial a number and a second later Jake's phone went off. He had not turned it on silent. Jake tried desperately to hang up, but the damage had been done. Not even a split second later, Horatio and Angela came to their table with disbelief on both of their faces. However, it did not take long for Horatio to replace his shock with anger as he said in a deadly whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Madison wished she were anywhere else as she said in one last feeble attempt to save her hide, "Oh, is this the place you were taking Angela? Who would have known? They always say great minds think alike. Jake and I are done with our date so we are just going to leave now, and I'll see you after you get home from Angela's."

"You heard us?" Horatio growled.

Madison sighed for she knew what was coming next, "Alright, I'll get my butt in the car, we'll take Angela home, and then when we get home we're going to have a good, long talk. Meanwhile, Jake can take himself on back home, am I right?"

Horatio nodded as Angela asked a little amused, "You've heard this before I take it?"

"Oh yeah," Madison sighed, grabbing her purse and heading towards the exit, "many, many times before."


	9. Argument

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"In the house," Horatio barked as he parked the car in the driveway.

"I'm going," Madison barked back as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Madison marched to the front door with Horatio right on her heels. When they got to the door, Horatio cut in front of her to unlock it, and then allowed her to enter before him. Madison stormed into the house and turned to go into her bedroom when Horatio shouted, "Oh, no you don't! You're staying out here and we are going to have a nice long, _long _talk!"

Madison stopped, let out an aggravated sigh, and then turned on her heels and marched over to the couch and flung herself onto it. Horatio followed her and paced in front of her for a while thinking how to open up this soon to be argument. Finally, he stopped his relentless pacing, stared down at her, and barked, "Why do you do stuff like this, Madison?"

"Like what," Madison spat back, not making eye contact with him.

"Mother me," Horatio replied, "I'm perfectly capable of going on a date!"

"Oh, yeah," Madison snorted, leaning forward on the couch and staring daggers at him, "you're date was going terrific! You know what would have made it even better? Words!"

"We were talking," Horatio said uncertainly. "You just weren't there to hear us."

"No, we were there the entire time," Madison explained, leaning back into the couch. "We didn't hear much. The deaf people a couple of tables over were talking more than you guys were, and they couldn't even hear each other!"

"Oh, whatever," Horatio snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

"Besides," Madison barked, "I did you a favor tonight!"

"What favor," Horatio asked bewildered. "Crashing my date was not exactly a favor!"

"You're right," Madison agreed, "You were doing a wonderful job of doing that yourself. No, I kept your date from leaving the table from boredom! At least when I was done with you she had invited you over to her house!"

Horatio was speechless. He knew that she was right, but now was not the time to admit it. He exhaled deeply through his nose before he continued, "I have had enough of this. Until you are able to trust me enough to go on dates _by myself_, you are grounded from seeing Jake!"

"What," Madison said in a high pitched voice, jumping off the couch, "you can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am," Horatio shouted, "if you don't trust me with Angela, then I don't trust you with Jake."

"Oh, so you're wrecking my love life because you don't know how to make one for yourself?"

"Love life," Horatio asked, completely knocked off, "you have a love life going? You're only seventeen; I didn't even think you liked to hug him."

"Uh, Uncle Horatio," Madison said, unable to control herself due to anger, "we've kissed. I think we are passed that stage where we think the other has cooties!"

Horatio simply stared at her with narrowed, unbelieving eyes. His little girl was kissing boys? He immediately snapped out of his shock and yelled, "Well, that's more reason to keep Jake away from you! I hope you enjoyed your time with him because you're not going around him again!"

"What," Madison asked, her mouth gaping open from shock. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she screamed, "This is what I get for trying to help you get a life? You are so mean, I hate you!"

She ran past him, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Horatio stood rooted to the spot as he heard her cry in her room which was clear down the hall. He gave a deep sigh and flopped down on the couch. He listened for a while to Madison's sobs, and after a few minutes put his head in his hands, unable to listen to her cry any longer.

**MFUH**

It had been an hour since Madison had ran to her room in tears. She had cried for a half an hour straight before her sobs began to disappear until finally they were gone. Listening to her cry and being unable to comfort her had been torture for Horatio. Many times he had walked to her bedroom door, was about to knock, and then turned away and walked back up the hall. Now that he did not hear anything, he was growing worried so he put his awkwardness aside and knocked softly on her door. No response came as he listened at the door so he knocked again. Still there was no answer. Growing more anxious at each passing second, he slowly and quietly opened the door.

There she was, lying on her bed still fully clothed and with her shoes still on. From the looks of it, she had cried herself to sleep. Horatio smiled despite their recent argument and stepped into her room. As gently as he could he took her shoes off and set them by her closet. He then took the blanket that was lying on her desk chair and slipped it over her. She did not stir the whole time. He stopped and looked at her, thinking what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. He bent down and kissed her and was just about to leave when he heard, "Uncle Horatio?"

Horatio turned around to see her looking at him with her eyes full of sleep. He smiled a little as he whispered, "Hey, sweetheart. I just came in here to make sure you were alright. Are you okay?"

Madison took a deep breath and nodded. She sat up and stretched then said, "I'm sorry for following you on you're date. I just didn't want you to screw it up."

Horatio smiled even more as he said, "That's alright. You really think I would have screwed it up?"

"Honestly," Madison laughed, "yeah, I do."

Horatio grinned as he sat beside her on her bed. Madison leaned on him and whispered, "I promise I won't follow you on anymore dates. I trust you, even though it's against my better judgment."

"Fair enough," Horatio replied in his deep voice, "but I still don't know about you and Jake."

"Please, Uncle Horatio," Madison begged, looking up at him with those big puppy dog eyes that he had never been able to resist, and what was worse was that she knew it. "I swear we don't do anything."

"Nope," Horatio said, "just kiss all the time."

"Not 'all the time'," Madison said, "just when we are saying goodbye."

"Uh-huh," Horatio said.

"I'm being honest," Madison barked, obviously offended. "I would never lie to you, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio sighed as he thought her answer over. He had never had reason to doubt her before. She was a good kid; he could give her the benefit of the doubt this time.

"Alright, Madison," Horatio whispered, "you can see Jake again, but for the first week or so, you will be with him where I can see you."

"What," Madison whined, "but, Uncle Horatio…."

"Keep going and it will be a month or so," Horatio threatened.

"Alright," Madison gave in, "you win."

Horatio chuckled as he kissed the top of Madison's head. They leaned on each other a moment before Horatio asked, "So does that mean we are all good?"

"It's all good, Uncle Horatio."

"I love you, Madison."

"I love you too."


	10. Secrets

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

_RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!_

"I'll get it," Madison shouted as she ran out of her room. Horatio was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the _Sunday Morning_ paper. He looked up only for a moment, and then looked back down at the column he was reading. Madison grabbed the cordless phone from off the kitchen wall and asked, "Hello?"

"Hello Madison, this is Angela," Angela's voice introduced itself. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Pardon," Madison asked, somewhat taken aback that Angela would want to speak with her and not Horatio.

"I would like to speak with you for just a brief moment before a talk to your uncle," Angela repeated her request and then asked, "is that alright?"

"Yes," Madison said quickly, ignoring the look Horatio was giving her from over the top of his newspaper.

Madison turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen feeling Horatio's eyes on the back of her head. She went into her room and closed the door for some privacy before she addressed Angela again, "Okay, you can continue."

"Well, thank you," Angela chuckled, and then she very seriously asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Madison answered uncertainly, "why?"

"Well," Angela pressed on taking on a motherly tone, "Horatio told me about you getting shot and almost killed last year, but then, of course, you already know he told me."

Madison blushed a little at Angela's statement but said, "Yes, I did know he told you. I had told him to strike up a conversation with you; I didn't know he was going to replay that nightmare for you. I apologize for that."

"Oh, there is no need to apologize, Madison," Angela said quickly, "but I can understand why you wouldn't want people to hear that story. I see this often with my teenage patients. Whenever something truly traumatic has happened to them, they simply wish to never relive it. You're behavior, and Horatio's, is quiet natural."

"How is Uncle Horatio's retelling of my shooting natural," Madison asked a little annoyed. "He always says he wants to forget it, yet he can never stop talking about it to new people he meets like you."

"Psychologically I can't explain it…."

"Why, aren't you a psychologist," Madison asked a little dumbfounded by her statement. "Aren't you supposed to explain things psychologically?"

"Yes," Angela said, her patients as a psychologist clearly evident in her tone, "but everyone's psychological behavior is different, we see it every day. What I was going to say was that retelling you're shooting may be a way to keep him on his toes."

"Keep him on his toes about what?"

"About you," Angela answered with a mother's tender tone. "By reliving that nightmare, Horatio is psychologically reminding himself that he constantly needs to be there to protect you. It keeps him proactive."

Madison was finding this all very fascinating, but in all honesty, she could not point out why Angela would want to talk about Horatio's condition to her when she could have told all of this to Horatio himself. Madison resisted the urge to let out an annoyed sigh and asked, "Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, as a matter of fact it wasn't," Angela said, abandoning the motherly voice she had been using. "I wanted to talk to you about Horatio."

"What about him," Madison asked, narrowing her eyes. "He wasn't that bad of a date, was he?"

"No!" Angela replied hurriedly, sensing Madison's suspicions, "I just wanted to tell you that I really like him."

Madison's eyes went from narrowed to round as she absorbed Angela's response. Madison sat on the edge of her bed for support, a broad grin on her face.

"So you like him, huh?" Madison teased a little.

"Yes, I do," Angela confirmed, "but I wanted to talk to you about that."  
"What's to talk about," Madison asked, happier than she had been in days, "you like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too!"

Angela was silent a moment before she continued, "He really likes me?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Angela asked, her voice dripping with worry and caution, "are you okay with your uncle dating?"

"Angela," Madison sighed, taking on a serious manner, "I want Uncle Horatio to be happy. I fixed you two up so something like this would happen. I am so excited that you two like each other so much."

Angela went silent again before she whispered, "Thank you, Madison. I believe I could be very happy with your uncle, and I think, at least I hope, that I can make him just as happy."

"There are no doubts in my mind you can and will," Madison agreed smiling. "Heck, you're making me happy and I'm not even dating you!"

"Oh, Madison," Angela said giggling. Then in all seriousness she asked, "But you did it for another reason, didn't you? A deeper one?"

Now it was Madison's turn to be silent. She hadn't known that this question was going to come so soon, especially from Angela, but what could she have expected from a psychologist? She sighed before she whispered, "I don't want to say at the moment, but to satisfy your question for now, yes I did."

"Madison, is something wrong?"

Now Madison was blinking back tears as she choked, "Let's just say it's something that even Uncle Horatio can't protect me from."

"Madison, you can always confide in me," Angela offered, concern evident in her voice.

"Not yet."

"Alright," Angela exclaimed defeated, "let me talk to Horatio."

"Angela, you can't say a word to Uncle Horatio about anything I just told you," Madison spat in an almost threatening way. "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"I'm sure you will," Angela said softly. "Don't worry, Madison. I practice doctor-patient confidentiality all the time."

"Alright," Madison said, a little happier, "now if you want to talk to Uncle Horatio, you're going to have to hang up and call back because he'll know I've been talking to you, if he doesn't already, and I can't afford to be grounded any longer. I mean, I'm already up to a month and a week!"


	11. Nightmare

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

After Angela called back, she and Horatio talked for almost two hours. Madison was sitting on the couch flipping through the TV stations when Horatio walked into the kitchen to hang up the phone, a huge smile plastered on his face. Madison turned to watch him as he walked into the living room, kissed her on top of her head, and then sat down in his chair. Madison's face clearly showed her shock as she asked her uncle wide-eyed, "What was that?"

"What, I can't give you a kiss when I feel like it," Horatio asked, smiling at her.

"No, you can," Madison replied, raising an eyebrow to him, "but you normally don't do that when you get off the phone with a woman. Not that ever really talk to women all that much."

"I talk to women," Horatio said, pouting just a little bit, the smile still on his face.

"Callie, Natalia, and Alexx don't count," Madison said laughing as Horatio threw a pillow at her that had been behind him.

"Say what you will," Horatio sighed smugly, leaning back into the cushion of his Lazy-Boy, "but I've still got it."

"What do you mean," Madison asked, a giggle starting to come out, "because what you've got ain't much."

Horatio threw her a look before he said irritated, "No, I mean I just scored with Angela."

Madison blinked a few times before she whispered incredulously, "You scored? What did you and Angela have phone bump or something?"

Horatio gave her a deep frown as he asked, "What the heck is a 'phone bump'?"

"Well you said you _scored_ with Angela so I just thought…."

"Oh," Horatio exclaimed in disgust, "no, that's not what I meant at all! Where do you get this stuff from?"

"School," Madison told him simply, smiling at the concerned look on her uncle's face.

"Yuck," Horatio finally answered, making Madison laugh.

Once Madison could breathe again and regained her composure she asked, "Okay, so if it wasn't _that_, how did you score with Angela?"

The grin that Horatio had been wearing after he had gotten off the phone with Angela came back full force. He looked down at his feet for a moment before he looked back up into Madison's eyes and said, "I must not have messed up too badly on our date because she wants to see me this coming Saturday. So contrary to what you say and believe, I've still got it!"

Horatio leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling with that goofy grin still on his face. Madison shook her head as she settled down into the couch and spread out so she was lying down. She started channel surfing again as she started thinking about the conversation she had had with Angela before they had hung up. She did not know whether she could trust Angela with her secret or not, she had not even confided in Horatio or even Jake for that matter. She knew Horatio would be angry at her for keeping this secret from him, but it was what drove her to find Horatio a partner. Now that she believed she had found him one, she was not sure whether or not to tell anyone what she was hiding. This secret was not like the petty ones she had heard at school, like so and so liked each other. No, her secret involved life and death, and after what she had put Horatio through last year, was not sure she could put him through something else of the same magnitude. No, she decided to just keep quiet for now, and to let Horatio be happy with a life he thought was finally coming together.

She did not notice that she had zoomed through all the channels three times now. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, and only snapped out of them when Horatio yelled her name, telling her to slow down because he could not see what was on at the rate she was going.

Madison flung him the remote, and then got up abruptly and went to her room.

**MFUH**

Madison had stayed in her room all day thinking about what she should do. She was interrupted when Horatio softly knocked on the door. Madison quickly sat up on her bed, grabbed the book on her nightstand, and pretended to be reading as she called for him to come in.

Horatio slowly opened the door and found her reading. He smiled at her as he came over to her bed and sat down beside her. He stared at her for a minute before he remembered what he had come in there for.

"Sweetheart, dinner's ready," he said.

She merely nodded. Horatio stared at her eyes and saw that they were not moving. He forced her to put the book down and look at him as he tried to figure out what was wrong. She did not look at him and continued to concentrate on a piece of fuzzy that was attached to her bed. As gently as he could, Horatio put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. Their blue eyes met, eyes that reminded Horatio so much of his own. Of course, her eyes were a brighter blue since she was younger, and they had not dulled do to age.

He continued to stare into them as he could tell that Madison was becoming uncomfortable about having the "Caine X-Ray" used on her. Finally after a moment, Madison quietly asked, "What?"

"Are you alright, sweetheart," Horatio asked, still looking into her eyes unblinking.

"I'm fine," she answered. He heard her say she was fine, but her eyes told him something different. Horatio was a firm believer in the saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and right now Madison's windows were showing him a soul that was troubled.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it," Horatio tried again, his eyes and voice softening.

"About what," Madison asked.

"Whatever is bothering you," Horatio replied, letting go of her chin.

Madison took this opportunity to look down, away from his stare. She could not tell him, at least not until she had to. Silently she shook her head.

Horatio sighed in defeat. He knew she was stubborn, and that he would not get a single thing out of her until she was ready to divulge it. Sighing again he hoisted himself off her bed and repeated, "Dinner is ready. I would like you to eat something since you did not eat anything for lunch. I don't want you to get sick. I expect to see you in five minutes, washed up for dinner. If you don't come out, I will be forced to come in here and feed you myself."

At that he shut the door behind him. Madison quickly jumped off her bed and ran into her bathroom to get washed up, for she knew that Horatio would do it.

**MFUH**

After that long, awkward, solemn dinner was over with, Madison excused herself to go back into her bedroom. She had barely touched her food, and only ate a little as Horatio had gotten up, threatening to feed her. For some reason she felt extremely tired even though she had done nothing but worry all day, and figured that must be what was wrong with her: Her brain had died from the stress and worry.

Slowly she walked into her bedroom and just as slowly got changed into her pajamas. Without saying goodnight to Horatio, showering, brushing her teeth, or anything she normally did at night, she crawled into bed completely spent. No sooner had her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

_She was in the hallway of her school, quickly looking down to one end of the hall and then to the other. She did not know why she was so scared and so anxious, but she had a gut feeling something was wrong. She got her reason for believing so when the wall exploded just above her right shoulder as a bullet hit it. Quickly ducking, she ran to a room and flung the door open. She slammed the door shut in an attempt to save herself, but when she looked deeper into the room she discovered her worst fear sitting on top of one of the desks. Ralph Ambers was staring at her with his gun pointed straight at her heart. From behind her, she felt a rope come around her neck as someone tried to strangle her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see just a glimpse of Natalie, grinning broadly and quietly boasting to her that she was going to die. Just when she thought things could not get worse, the door opened again and in came Stuart Otis, a sinister smile carved deeply into his features. He was wearing a Chucky Cheese employee outfit and he called to Ambers, "Just let me have fun with her first. She's a little older then what I prefer, but she'll do."_

_She tried to scream for help but could not. As a last hope, she looked out the door again and saw Horatio standing there, frozen to the spot, trying to get his gun to work. Finally when he does get his gun to fire, he does not shoot any of them, but instead shoots her in the side. She keels over in pain, and when she comes to she is in the hospital._

_The doctors are all around her, trying to stabilize her blood pressure, trying to get her heart beating again. Finally they succeed, and she wakes up to a doctor standing beside her bed checking her charts. When he notices that she is awake, he says, "Ah, Miss Caine, the good news is you're going to live. The bad news is that we don't know for how long. When we were doing tests on you we found something else…."_

Madison woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. She looked around her room wildly and was breathing heavily. When she was convinced that she was at home, her door burst open and a figure swooped into her room. She gave a startled scream as the figure quickly picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Over and over again, Horatio whispered that she was alright, that she was at home, that no one would get her as long as he was there, and that he would not allow anyone to get her. He rocked her for at least a half an hour before she started to calm down. She was silently crying and she was still shaking as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

He placed her on the other side of the bed he did not sleep on, and after a moment he finally convinced her that he was not going anywhere so she would let go of his neck. He quickly tucked her in, and then crawled into bed on his side. He did not cover up, but instead pulled Madison over to him so that her head was resting on his chest. After another half an hour past of Horatio gently stroking her hair and whispering comforting remarks to her, Madison finally stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

Horatio let out a deep sigh as he looked down at his niece curled up next to him, her face buried into his chest. It had been right after the shooting that Madison had started having nightmares. For the past five months; however, she had not had any, and Horatio had thought she was finally over that terrible day. She had never told him what happened in her nightmare, but her reaction was always the same. She would cry and clutch for him and shake. He sighed again, thinking hard about what had happened that day that could have caused a relapse. Then it clicked. When he went to see Angela Saturday, he would have to talk to her about this.


	12. Investigating

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

Madison woke up in Horatio's bed. She stretched and looked at her surroundings for a moment, not remembering what had happened the night before, and then it clicked. In a flood of memories, she remembered her old nightmare, the screaming, the fighting, and the fear. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and reluctantly threw the covers off of her. She knew Horatio would play Question Twenty-One with her, trying to find out what had triggered her nightmares again. She rubbed her face with her hands, knowing what had caused the relapse, but she could not tell him, the news would devastate him as it had her.

Slowly and weakly she rose off the bed and stretched again. She carefully walked over to the bedroom door, opened it about a half an inch, and looked around for Horatio. She heard someone moving around in the kitchen and then smelled the wonderful aroma of breakfast. She wanted to rush out and get it, for this morning to be a normal morning. However, she knew today would be filled with nothing but tension and questions, and that Horatio would stay close to her for the next couple of days to make sure she would be okay.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her stomach growled from hunger. As quietly as she could, she opened the door the rest of the way, and nervously walked into the kitchen. When Horatio saw her, he stopped for just a second before he smiled and turned back to the bacon. Madison smiled back and then walked out onto the lanai where she settled herself into the chair that was facing the sun so she could get woken up.

Horatio watched her for a while. It was hard to believe that only last night, that serene teenage girl was thrashing around; haunted by images he could not help her with because she would never tell him. Horatio sighed as he fixed his and her plate and carried it out to the lanai. He placed her plate in front of her then setting his own plate down asked quietly, "What would you like to drink?"

"Chocolate milk, please?"

Horatio smiled and nodded. He headed back inside to get their drinks, and when he came back out he noticed Madison had not touched a single piece of food. He watched her for a moment as she simply stared at a single cloud, apparently lost in thought. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump and asked, "Do you not want your food?"

"Yeah," Madison said hurriedly, "I do, I was just thinking."

"I could tell," Horatio replied, poking an egg with his fork.

He and Madison ate in silence. It took her longer than usual to eat, the images of the night before would momentarily cause her to lose her appetite. Horatio would occasionally glance up from his paper to make sure she was okay. Sometimes he saw her pull her plate towards her in hunger, and then the next moment would be pushing it away in disgust. Horatio had never felt so helpless. Well, except for when she had been shot and it made him mad to think he was in this position again, as he had sworn to himself that he would never be here again. It also made him mad to think that Ambers was still causing her so much discomfort even though he was dead. That was what troubled Horatio. It did not make sense for Madison to still fear him when she knew he would never hurt her again. No, there was something else going on, and he hoped that Angela would be able to help him figure it out.

After another ten minutes, Madison finally pushed her plate away for good and said, "I'm done."

Horatio smiled and nodded to show her it was okay. However, she did not get up and go in the house, she merely sat there, staring at the sky and every once in a while, Horatio would catch her absentmindedly rubbing her scar where she had been shot. Horatio crinkled his brow in sadness. He wanted to know what was wrong with his little girl (even though she was not that little anymore).It killed him inside to think that she was going through something that caused her great pain all by herself, and that she would not tell him to probably, from what he guessed, protect him. He heaved a mental sigh, and then stood up from the table, gathering the dishes to take into the kitchen. When he came back he looked at Madison's face and saw her crying.

"Madison," Horatio asked in hushed tones, coming around in front of her so that he was facing her, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, wiping the stray tear away and giving him a smile, "I'm fine."

Horatio shook his head as he knelt down in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and asked, "Is there anything I can do? You're killing me by not letting me in."

Madison wrinkled her eyebrows in understanding for she knew she was hurting him by not confiding in him. Madison shook her head slightly as she said, "No, you're doing enough by just being here."

Horatio sighed, that not being the answer he had been hoping for. Then thinking back to yesterday he decided to voice his question.

"Madison, what made you start having nightmares again?"

Madison stared him in the eye unblinking as she thought about his question. She did not want to tell him, she could not tell him. She merely shrugged.

"Sweetheart, I want to know," Horatio said a little more sternly. "I have the right to know when you are in pain or in trouble. Now please, let me help you."

She did want his help, oh God, did she ever want it. However, if she told him she would get in trouble for holding back this information for so long, but if she continued to remain silent, she was still getting into more hot water. She did not know what to do.

Horatio could see her struggling in her eyes, thinking if she should or not. He was crushed when she shook her head. Horatio heaved another sigh as he pointed out, "You didn't start this till yesterday after I got off the phone with Angela. Are you mad at me because of Angela?"

"What," Madison blurted out, sitting up a little straighter, "no that's not it at all! I want you to be together because…."

Madison stopped talking abruptly as she had almost told him. She averted her eyes from his, roughly pushed past him, and quickly darted inside. Horatio stared after her and hung his head. He had been so close, she had almost said it. He slowly stood up to his full height, thinking about what he should do. Then it hit him. Anytime he had ever needed to talk to someone about Madison, he had always turned to Alexx. He briskly walked into the kitchen, picked up the cordless, and dialed her phone number. As her line was ringing, he walked back out onto the lanai and slid the patio door shut, so Madison could not eavesdrop.

On the fifth ring he heard Alexx's voice say, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alexx, it's Horatio."

"Hey, Horatio," Alexx's tone lightened, "how are you?"

"Well, to be honest," Horatio surrendered, "I'm a little distraught."

"Why," Alexx asked, adopting her mothering voice, "what's wrong? Are you and Madison alright?"

"I'm fine, Alexx," Horatio sighed, "but Madison isn't."

"Is she sick or something?"

"No, her nightmares are back again."

Alexx went silent for a moment before she asked quietly as if she were afraid Madison would be able to hear her, "Why, what caused it?"

"That's the problem," Horatio said, "I don't know and she won't tell me."

"Well, let's think back," Alexx said, "what happened yesterday?"

"Well," Horatio said, straining his brain. "We got up and had breakfast, and we didn't talk about anything special. Then the phone rang and Madison answered it. She went into her room so I just figured it was one of her friends. I don't know; anyway, she didn't start acting weird until I came in and started talking about Angela."

"What did you say to her about Angela," Alexx asked suspiciously.

"I just said…," Horatio cleared his throat, "I just said I've still got it."

Alexx remained silent for a minute until she burst into laughter and said through tears, 'I can see how that would give Madison nightmares!"

"Alexx," Horatio said aggravated, "C'mon now, be serious! I need your help!"

"Sorry, baby," Alexx said, taking in a deep breath. Then she said a little more seriously, "I think you should ask Madison who she talked to before you talked to Angela. Maybe once you found out who it was, maybe then you can ask what was said."

"It's a plan," Horatio said, nodding in agreement. 'I'll try it, and then I'll call you back."

"Okay, Horatio," Alexx said gently, "good luck."

"Thanks," Horatio said softly before he hung up the phone.

He walked back into the house and hung the phone back onto the receiver. He then turned in the direction of Madison's room and kept telling himself that he was not leaving without an answer that he was satisfied with.

**MFUH**

Madison was lying across her bed, trying to go to sleep. Just as she was about to drift off she heard a knock on her door. Lifting her head up slightly, she hoarsely called out, "Come in."

Horatio gently opened the door a little ways, and peeked inside. He smiled at her when he saw her, and quietly entered the room. He bent down and kissed her head before he took a seat on the edge of her bed beside her. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he said, "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Madison remained silent, not ready to be drilled just yet. However, she neither fought nor surrendered to his statement and let him carry on.

"Who did you talk to you before I talked to Angela?"

Madison's eyes snapped open at his question. If she said it had been Angela on the other end of that line, Horatio would either be really upset with her and extend her grounding, or he would be mad at Angela and break it off with her, or both. A fter a moment she shook her head.

"C'mon now," Horatio urged, "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me who it was, and I won't stop asking you either."

Madison let out a loud sigh and said into her pillow, "It was Angela."

"What was that," Horatio asked leaning in to hear her more clearly, "I couldn't make out what you were saying."

Raising her head in frustration she repeated, "It was Angela, now leave me alone!"

Horatio sat up straighter, a little hurt by her sudden demand at being left alone. However, he also knew he would not get anything more out of her about what they talked about, so he abandoned the idea and did not even try. Patting her back, he got up off her bed, crossed her room, and left closing the door softly behind him.

He walked into the kitchen where he again picked up the cordless phone and dialed Angela's number. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess if it was the last thing he did.


	13. It's back

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"What did you two talk about yesterday," Horatio demanded as soon as Angela answered the phone.

There was silence on the other end of the line and then Angela asked, "What?"

"What did you and Madison talk about on the phone," Horatio barked again.

"Oh," Angela replied quietly as if she had been caught doing something very wrong, "how did you find out?"

"Madison," Horatio said shortly.

"Well, is she alright," Angela asked, concern slowly creeping into her tone.

"Why shouldn't she be," Horatio asked suspiciously. "Would it have anything to do with what you said?"

"With what I said," Angela echoed clearly offended. "What do you mean what I said?"

"After she got off the phone with you she started acting all weird," Horatio told her impatiently, "and what's worse is that…."

"Is that what," Angela asked when Horatio did not finish his statement.

Horatio sighed before he said, "What's worse is that she started having her dreams again, and I want to know what sparked it."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Angela said reluctantly, "I hate to break patient confidentiality."

"I'm her uncle," Horatio replied in an I-don't care tone, "you can break whatever you have with her to help me, and I don't believe she was ever your patient."

Angela was silent a few seconds more before she answered, "Okay, Horatio, yesterday when I called I wanted to ask Madison why she made us meet."

"That's easy," Horatio snorted, "to be a pain and find me someone."

"No, Horatio," Angela said quietly, "I don't think Madison did all this just too merely find you someone; from her reaction yesterday I think it goes deeper than that. Way deeper."

Now it was Horatio's turn to be silent. He had never really considered the reason behind all this madness. Now that he sat back and thought about it, he was curious as to why Madison had gone through so much trouble to find him a girlfriend.

"Okay," Horatio said slowly after a while, "how much deeper do you think it goes?"

"That I don't know," Angela said with a sigh, "when did all this start?"

"About a week after I brought her home from the hospital," Horatio replied thinking back hard. "That's also when the nightmares started as well."

"Do you know what happens in these nightmares," Angela asked hopeful.

"No, not at all," Horatio answered, "she's never told me about them. I'm just always there to comfort her afterwards."

Angela was silent for a moment as she thought. Then she finally said, "Well, I can come up with two scenarios for you. One, you ask Madison about her nightmares, and two you check out the hospital."

"Why do I need to check out the hospital," Horatio asked clearly stumped.

"I'm not sure, but I've learned from experience that some of my patients have nightmares, and then they start doing rather odd things like planning for long term arrangements; for example, some would start planning their funerals. Anyway, maybe something happened at the hospital that you aren't aware of. It's worth a try, you know?"

"Yeah," Horatio sighed, looking down the hall towards Madison's room, "every suggestion, no matter what, is worth a try to me."

"Very well," Angela said, glad that Horatio had finally agreed with her. "Do you want my help?"

"No, Angela," Horatio said, "you've been more than enough help. Now it's time that Madison and I cleaned this up for good."

"Okay," Angela replied, "let me know how things turn out."

Horatio did not say anything as he hung up the phone. Once again he looked down the hall to Madison's room, and then called out, "Madison, I'm going out for a bit. Do you need anything?"

Madison shouted no from her room, and Horatio grabbed his car keys. As he walked out to his car he hoped he would finally be able to solve this.

**MFUH**

Horatio pulled into a parking space at Dade Memorial Hospital. He remembered the last time he had parked in this parking lot, and how scared he had been thinking that Madison could die. Now he feared for her again as he opened his door and stepped out into the blazing afternoon sun. Horatio adjusted his suit jacket and started walking towards the entrance.

As he was about to go into the hospital he heard a familiar monotone, hick voice ask, "So yer back again, Sonny?"

Horatio turned around and chuckled when he saw old Officer Thomas come hobbling up to him.

"Yes, I'm back again, Mr. Thomas," Horatio answered smiling.

"Well, at least you remembered where to park yer vehicular device," Thomas pointed out, staring out into the parking lot towards Horatio's car.

"Yes," Horatio said, the memory making him chuckle, "after you arrested me last time, I certainly did remember where to park it."

At that comment Thomas's face grew pink as he said a little embarrassed, "I sure am sorry 'bout that. If I'd known who you was Lieutenant…."

"Mr. Thomas," Horatio said, putting a hand on the old man's shoulder, "please don't apologize. You were only doing your job. I would have been concerned had you not asked me to move my 'vehicular device'."

Thomas smiled again as he said more cheerful, "Well, you have yerself a nice day, sir."

"You too," Horatio grinned back.

With that he waved at Thomas and proceeded into the hospital. He walked into the lobby, past the reception desk, and then got on the elevator. Horatio knew the doctor who had worked with Madison last time would probably still be working on the fourth floor. Doctor Monroe had not been his favorite person, but Horatio hoped he would be able to give him some insight into Madison's odd behavior.

When the elevator doors opened up on the fourth floor, Horatio quickly stepped out and went to the receptionist's desk. It was the same receptionist who had been there the day Ambers had come in ready to kill Madison. When Horatio reached the desk, the receptionist said happily, "Why, Lieutenant Caine, I didn't expect to see you here!" Then looking at him seriously she asked, "Is Madison alright?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping to talk to Doctor Monroe about," Horatio asked, looking down at his sunglasses he was twirling between his fingers. "Is he in?"

"Yes," the receptionist answered immediately, "he just went in his office about ten minutes ago." She pointed down the corridor and said, "His office is the last room on the right."

"Thank you, ma'am," Horatio said, smiling politely at her as he walked towards Monroe's office.

When he got to the door, Horatio saw it slightly ajar. Not wanting to barge in on anything, Horatio knocked on the door three times. He heard a chair scoot back, footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a young, blonde, and muscular man. Horatio knew him to be Doctor Monroe, and when the doctor saw Horatio he said smiling, "I wondered when you would come in."  
Doctor Monroe stepped back; silently inviting Horatio to come in is office. When Horatio was in, Monroe shut the door behind them and circled around his desk where he gestured to Horatio to take a seat.

Horatio took the seat directly opposite him as Monroe asked, "So I take it she finally told you?"

Horatio cocked his head to one side as he said, "No, she hasn't told me anything. That's why I'm here."

The smile on Monroe's face fell as he stared at Horatio. Then after a few moments he stated, "Well, what would you like to know?"

"What she supposedly finally told me," Horatio replied.

Monroe sighed as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to a filing cabinet. Horatio watched confused for a while before Monroe said, "When Madison came in after being shot, we obviously did some tests on her to figure out where the bullet was, what it had damaged, and so forth."

Monroe circled back around to the other side of his desk and handed a manila folder to Horatio who took it with a questioning glance. Monroe laced his fingers together as he continued to explain, "We were running additional tests on her when we found something else."

Before Monroe could say anything else, Horatio saw what he was about to tell him. There in bold print was a medical condition that Horatio hoped he would never have to see again.

"You mean to tell me," Horatio began before Monroe nodded to show he was correct.

"That's right, Lieutenant Caine," Monroe said gravely, "Madison has Leukemia again and this time it's even worse."


	14. Lying to me

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

Horatio closed the manila folder and tossed it back on Monroe's desk. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a minute he looked back up at Doctor Monroe and said huskily and quietly, "How much worse is it?"

"Well, as you may or may not have read in the report, Madison has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Now this is most common with children which she was about five when she got it the first time which is in the range of when children get it if they do. Now she was put in remission when she had a successful bone marrow transplant by her half-brother. That did the trick until now, but I fear that it may have evolved somewhat to come back worse."

Horatio nodded slowly before he cleared his throat and asked, "What are the options this time since the transplant did not keep it away?"

"I think our best bet is to fight it with chemotherapy," Monroe said matter-of-factly, "but if the cancer is not contained or completely destroyed, we'll have to go with a stem cell transplant to boost her body with red blood cells to stabilize what was destroyed."

Horatio put his head in hands and simply sat in the chair, saying nothing, only thinking about what would be best for Madison. He was also thinking that this could not be happening. Horatio then heard the desk creek and then Monroe's voice softly saying, "I am sorry, Mr. Caine. We always hope that our patients will be cured, but sometimes that just simply isn't the case. I promise we will do everything in our power to help, I mean that's what we do."

Horatio nodded numbly as he stood up and quietly said, "Thank you, Doctor Monroe for your time. I will be in touch with you shortly."

Monroe nodded as Horatio silently walked over to the door, opened it, and then disappeared down the hall.

**MFUH**

As Horatio drove home, he had to brush the tears coming out of his eyes to see where he was driving. Over and over again he kept repeating to himself, _this isn't happening. I'm going to go home, ask Madison about this, and she'll probably think I'm crazy when she corrects me and tells me I'm wrong. _

Then he thought about what would happen if this was all true. His baby girl was fighting for her life yet again. He told himself that he would never allow this to happen again, that he was always going to protect, but then how do you protect someone from cancer?

He stopped at a stop light, and in his frustration, pain, and anger hit the steering wheel so hard his horn started blaring and would not stop. In panic he hit it again just as hard and finally it quit. He looked up in time to see the light turn green, and floored the gas. He was frustrated the cancer was not gone, he was hurt that he could not help Madison fight this, and he was angry that she had lied to him all this time, and he was going to have a serious talk with her. The first turn he came to, he turned right, parked in a bank parking lot, and laid his head on the steering wheel and cried for fifteen minutes.

**MFUH**

Every time Horatio left for work and she was by herself, Madison was free to let her pain go. She always seemed to suffer from a constant headache, and today she was feeling tired and incredibly weak. She always put on a good front when she was around Horatio, Jake, and her friends, but when she was alone she could cry and moan.

She hated lying to Horatio about something as important as cancer, but she never wanted to go back into that hospital ever again. It was not only the last time she had been in there for her gun wound, but before that for her first fight with leukemia. All of it was a horrible experience, and she vowed she would never go and suffer through that again. She told herself she would rather die first as death could not be any worse than what she was going through.

She rolled over on her bed as her joints were killing her, so she decided to get up and walk around for a bit. In the back of her mind she knew it was not a smart decision, but she had to do something. Slowly and painfully she got up from her bed, and moved out of her bedroom towards the family room. She was at the kitchen when she felt her knees start giving. Mustering up all the strength she had, she took off walking as fast as she could to the sofa, but luck was not on her side. Just about five feet from the sofa she collapsed, landing hard on the floor. She screamed out in pain as her joints strongly protested at being banged up. She rolled over on her back and simply laid there crying silently and staring up at the ceiling. Five minutes later she heard the roar of an engine as she knew Horatio was home, and if he found her on the floor….

As quickly and painlessly as she could, Madison hoisted herself up and limped over to the sofa and plopped down on it as Horatio unlocked the door and walked in. As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong. He just stared at her unsmiling, unfriendly, and almost angrily. He looked awful like he had been crying. Slowly he walked over to Madison and standing before her said indifferently, "You have tear stains on your face."

"So do you," Madison replied as she wiped hers away.

Horatio made no movement to do as she had done, but glared down at her. She continued to stare him in the eye unblinking as she said suspiciously, "I get the feeling I'm in trouble for something."

Horatio did not answer for a while before he said flatly, "You've been lying to me."

Instantly her face became red and hot as she tried to hide her surprise at that statement by asking, "About what?"

Horatio had not put his car keys down when he had come in, but that was no longer a problem as he launched them across the room, shattering one of the kitchen windows as he yelled, "You know about what, Madison! You've been flat out lying to me ever since you were in the hospital! Why didn't you tell me you had leukemia again? We could have fixed it by now, but you decided on your own that you were going to stick it out, and now it's probably too late! You could have saved yourself, Madison! I could have saved you!"

Madison stared at him in surprise as she had never seen him act this way before about anything. Not even when Speed had been killed, or at least if he had no one had told her. When she did not answer Horatio yelled again, "Well, what do you have to say about all this?"

When Madison continued to remain silent, Horatio whipped around, threw his hands up in the air, and said roughly, "Fine, don't explain yourself to me! You've been lying to me all summer, keep it up!"

He then stormed out of the room and into his bedroom where he slammed the door shut leaving Madison surprised, hurt, and ashamed.


	15. The fight begins

**Thank you everyone for reading ****Like Horatio, Like Madison****. Now it's the sequel. I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, only the situations I put them in.**

"I know, Alexx," Horatio said sadly to his friend over the phone, "I just don't know what to do."

Ten minutes after storming into his room, Horatio had desperately needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened. The first person who had come to mind was Alexx for he knew he could always talk to her about anything, especially Madison. He had been explaining to her how he had found at when she asked, "What did you say to Madison about this?"

Horatio remained silent a moment as he thought back to how he had handled the situation which had not been with the greatest of grace. He had broken a window, shouted at her, and then just left her alone. He put his head in his free hand and answered ashamed, "I yelled at her how she could have kept this from me, shouted at her that she had been lying to me, and then hollered some more about how I could have saved her. Then I topped it all off by throwing my keys at one of the kitchen windows shattering it, and stomping off to my bedroom without giving Madison the chance to tell me why she had kept quiet. I screwed it all up, Alexx."

Alexx remained quiet as Horatio could picture the look of horror on her face and said disappointed and angrily, "Well, I should think so! Horatio it will all work out. Just take her to the hospital, have them do what they need to do, and if you need any help at home with her you have my number. I will come anytime, baby."

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio said gratefully. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," Alexx replied, chuckling slightly, "but now I think you have some making up to do with your niece."

"Yes, I do," Horatio answered ashamed. "Goodbye, Alexx, and thank you again."

He hung up the phone. Horatio rubbed his face, and tried to think what to say to Madison that would make up for his behavior earlier. Deciding that he couldn't do anything except apologize and listen, Horatio headed out of his room and into the living room. One look around told him Madison wasn't in there, and then he looked outside, blinded momentarily by the setting sun, and saw her sitting with her back to him out on the lanai. He sighed as he headed towards her and silently slid the sliding glass door open and asked her quietly, "May I join you?"

Madison continued to stare off into space and didn't answer him. Horatio took a seat across from her so that he could see her eyes which were puffy and swollen as though she had been crying for hours. Horatio hung his head in guilt as he said, "I'm sorry, baby girl. When I heard the news, I lost it. I was worried and scared and angry. However, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Madison broke her empty gaze and turned her head to stare at Horatio, her face cast in shadow. She considered him for a moment before she said barely above a whisper, "Alright."

Horatio sighed in relief, but even though she had forgiven him, he could still tell she was deeply hurt. Slowly Horatio reached across the table and gently took her hand that had been propped up on the table and said, "I didn't give you a chance earlier to explain to me why you kept this hidden. I believe I owe you that if you want to tell me."

Their identical eyes were staring holes into one another as Madison wondered if it would be worth it to tell him everything that was going on inside, but she reasoned that since she had kept something as important as cancer from him, that he deserved some sort of explanation why. Finally Madison closed her eyes, gripped his hand tighter, and began, "The first time I was in the hospital for this was awful for me. I was so scared and even though Mom was there I felt so alone. No one knew what I was going through, to think that you may die any day. Then there was the chemo which was an awful experience in itself. Your very bones are on fire, your skin is so sore, and you constantly feel like you have the worst flu ever. Then I was even more scared when I heard one of the doctors tell Mom that the chemo wasn't working; that if they couldn't find a donor for me for my marrow transplant that I was certainly going to die. I couldn't handle it, and I couldn't even begin to tell you how happy I was when Ray was a match, and then I could finally go home. When I got home, I made a vow to myself that I would never go back into a hospital ever again."

By this point in her story, tears were streaming down Madison's face. She made no attempt to wipe them away as she continued, "Well, I did stay out until last year with me getting shot. I was scared then, and even though you were with my practically all the time, I still felt alone. It got even worse when you were at work one day, the day Dr. Monroe told me they had found that my cancer had come back, and if I wanted to tell you myself or they tell you. Well, I knew that as soon as you found out that you would keep me in the hospital, and I was so ready to get out that I never told you. I don't know what it is, but when you're in the hospital for a long amount of time you get depressed like you'll never get out and feel like you used to. It's just horrible, Uncle Horatio."

Horatio's heart ached as Madison completely lost it and started sobbing. Horatio got up and circled around the table, never once letting go of her hand, and picked her up and held her in his lap, letting her cry into his chest. He had never known what a bad experience going to the hospital was for Madison. She had never once complained to him, but then again, Madison never complained. As he thought about that, he thought about how she had been in pain all this time, and had never once shown it to anybody or said a word. Even though he was mad at her for not telling him, he was still proud of how strong she was.

He rocked her back and forth for about twenty minutes until she finally stopped to crying. It was almost dark now so Horatio gently lifted her up and carried her into the house. She didn't fight with him as he sat on the couch and placed her on his lap once again. Another ten minutes passed in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Madison lifted her head slightly and asked, "You're going to take me back to the hospital, aren't you?"

Horatio stared at her and then said, "I have to, Madison. I can't let you suffer."

"I will anyway, Uncle Horatio," Madison explained, her voice cracking. "This wasn't painless last time, and I doubt it will this time."

Horatio closed his eyes as he thought how right she was. Cancer at any level was never painless. He sighed as he said to her, "Madison, this is the only way I can think of. I'm sorry, baby girl."

Madison shook her head as she whispered, "I would rather die then face all this again."

Horatio's eyes snapped open when he heard her say that and immediately said rather loudly, "No, you wouldn't, Madison! Just think of all the people you would be leaving behind who would have to suffer with the pain of losing you! Madison, we all love you too much to see you give up and die! No, I won't hear another word of it! I won't lose you like I lost the others!"

Madison stared into his eyes, knowing that she had hit a tender nerve. Madison knew he was referring to Speed, Marisol, her mother and father, and others she had no idea about. She knew that if he lost her that he would be devastated, no that he wasn't with the others, it was just that she was like a daughter to him, and he had the kind of love for her that only a father and daughter could explain. She sighed as she knew she was going to have to stay alive for him, so that she would not make him suffer. She wasn't going to do that to him.

She smiled to herself as she snuggled into his chest and told him, "Okay, Uncle Horatio you win. No matter how bad it hurts, I'll fight."

Horatio grinned and kissed the top of her head as he replied through tears, "That's my girl. I knew you wouldn't quit on me. Thank you."

"No, Uncle Horatio," Madison said, "thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably just go ahead and die."


End file.
